Blair Waldorf Goes Blonde!
by sroka-x
Summary: ‘He. Prefers. Blondes’ Chuck sneered, emphasising every word. Published as 'Gentlemen prefer Blondes' in the tv section. C/B Friendship/Romance


Disclaimer: I don't own Gossip Girl, nor do I own the film 'Gentlemen Prefer Blondes'. I wished I owned Blair's wardrobe though :(

***************************************************************************************************

Blair Waldorf tapped her foot impatiently as she watched her two best friends chat animatedly. As usual the two blondes were paying no attention to her. Blair cleared her throat loudly, but to no avail. Huffing, she stalked to the other side of the crowded room, half-hoping that they would notice her absence, but knowing they wouldn't.

Blair watched them from across the room, through narrowed eyes. As usual, Nate only had eyes for Serena. No matter how hard she tried; no matter the clothes she wore, how she did her hair or what she said, Nate didn't notice. Blair sighed in exasperation. She was smarter than Serena, and she tried so much harder, and still nothing went her way.

'What does he see in her?' Blair muttered under her breath.

'Your dear Nathanial has a weakness for blondes' came his reply

Blair jumped. He always appeared when she least expected.

'What the hell are you talking about Bass?!' Blair snapped.

'He. Prefers. Blondes' Chuck sneered, emphasising every word.

'You can't know that' Blair protested.

'I can and I do' He growled.

Suddenly Chuck's eyes softened.

'Waldorf, you need to stop wasting time pining for somebody who's never going to appreciate your _many_ talents'

'He _will_ like me' Blair responded angrily 'You'll see'

****************************************************************************************************

Chuck strolled into the Waldorf penthouse. Blair had insisted he come over, and who was he to refuse. He tread the familiar path, up the imposing staircase and pushed open the door of her bedroom.

'I didn't have to wait long before you wanted me in your bedroom' Chuck leered.

No answer.

'Waldorf?' Chuck hesitated

'Hang on. I have something to show you'

Seconds later, Blair bounded out of her bathroom, wearing nothing but a silky robe. Her hair was wrapped with a towel.

'Are you going to remove that robe and give me a preview of what you have in store for Nathanial?' Chuck asked, hope colouring his tone.

Blair gave him a scathing glare.

'You wish Bass!' She scoffed

'Then what? I didn't come all the way here just to talk'. A hint of irritation crept into Chuck's voice.

'Prepare yourself' Blair warned.

Chuck's eyebrows shot up, in response.

Blair unwound the towel from her head, and dropped it to the floor.

Chuck's eyes widened in shock. Her beautiful chocolate curls were so blonde, that they were almost colourless. Her skin looked pallid against the silvery hairs, giving the impression that she's somehow aged eighty years over the course of on night.

'Well? How do I look?' Blair demanded, impatiently.

Suddenly, Chuck burst into uncontrollable giggles.

It was Blair's turn to be surprised. Chuck Bass never laughed, and he certainly never giggled.

'Is it really that bad?' Blair whispered

Chuck struggled to catch his breath.

'Let's just say that you look more Bride of Frankenstein than Marilyn Monroe' He gasped between giggles.

Tears began to well up in Blair's eyes.

'You told me that Nate prefers blondes, so I thought...' The tears spilled over her porcelain cheeks.

The laughter died on Chuck's lips.

'Blair...' he whispered, his voice gentle

'Nate's never going to like me!' The tears fell rapidly.

Chuck didn't know what to do. He wasn't equipped to deal with a hysterical Blair Waldorf, so he did the only thing he could think of...

Chuck's lips brushed against her's. Blair couldn't help but marvel at their softness. Almost of their own accord, her own lips responded hungrily to the kiss....

And then she realised that she was kissing Chuck Bass. Blair pulled away, and shoved Chuck away from her.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?' She yelled, angrily.

Chuck smirked. He'd gotten more than he bargained for with that kiss.

'I wanted to show you that you're amazing the way you are and that if Nate doesn't see that then he's a bigger idiot than I thought'

Blair's heart leapt... but she had to keep up appearances.

'And you couldn't think of a less physical way of showing me this?' She snapped, arranging her features into a look of disgust.

Chuck shrugged.

'I'm Chuck Bass. It's what I do'

'Out!' Blair raged.

Chuck crossed the room, his hands gripped the door handle, as he made to leave.

'Personally, I prefer brunettes' He added, before leaving.

Blair was left staring after his retreating back. For the first time in her life, she felt like she was worth something. A grin spread across her face until...

She turned to face the mirror.

Blair's jaw dropped.

'You should have told me that before I went Blonde, you BASStard!!!' She shouted at the empty room.


End file.
